1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receptacle, and an optical sub-assembly using the optical receptacle.
2. Related Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional optical receptacle 100, which includes a stub 102, a split sleeve 104, a bush 106, and a sleeve cover 108. These parts have a tubular shape. The stub 102 secures a coupling fiber 102a in the center thereof. The split sleeve 104, which has a slit along the axis thereof, holds the stub 102 in one end thereof, and receives an optical ferrule 110 from the other end. Accordingly, the ferrule and the coupling fiber 102a secured in the stub 102 can be optically coupled with respect to each other. The end of the split sleeve 104 is press-fitted by the bush 106, namely, the bush 106 is press-fitted in the space formed between the split sleeve 104 and the sleeve cover 108. The sleeve cover 108 covers the sleeve 104 therein.
The split sleeve intrinsically has the enhanced insertion/extraction performance of the ferrule, which is caused by the resilient characteristic, widening and recovering of the slit of the ferrule. In the conventional configuration shown in FIG. 5, since the bush secures the end of the split sleeve, the insertion/extraction performance thereof may be restricted. Further, the stub may slip out from the split sleeve when the end of the split sleeve is deformed. Accordingly, a new type of an optical receptacle is required such that the receptacle has a superior insertion/extraction performance of the ferrule, and has a characteristic hard to split out the stub therefrom.